Hubber:a tale of life, death, love, and immaturity
by Fighter McKnight
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! Naruto, and Pokemon all under the same roof. This is insanity at its fullest! Every Guy except Axel x Dawn, Dawn x Naruto and a little Tea x Atem. Axel isn't gay, he just has no pairing.


Yo! Fighter here, sending you yet another story! This is Hubber, the X-over between Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!,

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!, Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl, and some original characters!

Enjoy!

""""" Hubber /

Naruto glanced over at the dark space over Konoha Village. 'What IS that?' He thought, dumbfounded by

its enormous size. 'It looks like a hole... in the sky?' He continued, still dumbfounded.

KABOOM! A giant white and pink mechagodzilla-looking monster fell from the hole, the impact crushing

Karin in the aftermath. Yay! No wait, that's bad.

"HOLY EMO FARM ABOVE!! Karin's dead!" Sasuke screamed at the bloody sight.

"Oh my god! You killed Karin!" Chouji yelled. "You bastard!" he continued screaming at the fallen Palkia.

"Mommy, can I poke it?" It, being Palkia, "NO! Don't touch that thing!" Stupid Child # 1 out of 176214374

87548654976523976453276354976597632547635476325497623549765497326549765497326547329654976354726459764597326

486328475386453964532974653476532 living in Konoha was the poor child's name.

Palkia released "Spacial Rend" attack right when Stupid Child # 1 out of 1762143748548687685486547653763

87548654976523976453276354976597632547635476325497623549765497326549765497326547329654976354726459764597326

476532 disobeyed his mother and poked palkia on the giant pearly-doohicky on his shoulder. this incinerated

Stupid Child # 1 out of... Oh, do I have to say it?

"No." Bellowed the voice of Fighter, allowing me to not say the big number.

"Who could have done this?" inquired Ino.

"Who gives a flying INSERT OBSCENE WORDS HERE!," said Kiba, "Let's Par-tay! Yeah! Karin! Is!

Dead!" Kiba rejoiced with the rest of the Village. Rejoice, for Satan- I mean Karin hath been slain!

"How can you guys be happy about someone's death? That's despicable!" A brown-haired teen

cried out from over the roar and laughter. "I came here with my friends to see the Hokage rock during summer

vacation, and I find the villagers celebrating death! Horrific!" Everyone stopped. But then, Naruto jumped up and

whispered to the brunette Karin's life in a nutshell. After about 12 minutes of silence...

"Yay! She's dead!"

"That didn't take much convincing." Chouji whispered to Shikamaru.

Then others came over the hill, also cheering.

"My name is Jaden," he said, "that's Tyranno Hassleberry, Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Truesdale, Zane Truesdale,

Chazz Princeton, Blair, Jesse Anderson and Atticus Rhodes. Oh, I almost forgot, that's Jim Cook and Axel, too.

Sorry guys."

"It's okay, mate." Jim said.

"Chazz is the name." Chazz said, shaking Naruto's hand.

"Mine's Naruto. Dattebayo!" Naruto said, pounding his chest.

Then the others greeted the rest of the village, which took hours and hours, and all the while, Palkia was still

lying unconcious, doing nothing, until...

"Oh my god, Jim! What do we do, that thing is waking up!" Axel yelled. Palkia rose up, levitating over Konoha.

"I dunno, mate. We might'is' well fight back, though, mate." Jim replied. drawing 6 cards.

"You use those cards to fight, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Jaden said,"It's called Dueling... I activate Dark Fusion! I fuse Elemental hero Clayman with

E-Hero Necroshade to form Evil Hero Dark Gaia!" The montrously powerful Evil Hero appeared in front of Palkia,

and the whole village watched.

"Rasengan!" Naruto's Jutsu collided with Palkia's Jewel, causing him to shriek horribly.

"Gah!... My ears..." Jesse muttered as the Duelists all bent double with pain.

"Make it stop..." Blair pleaded as she began to cry. Most of the people were.

"Kagemane: Success." Everyone stopped crying, screaming, and they took their hands off their ears. Palkia

had its fingers in the Kagemane symbol, as Shikamaru had shadow-bound him.

But Palkia's power is too much for any one ninja to control, so Palkia began breaking free.

"Not yet! Guys! Destroy while you have the chance!"

"OODAMA RASENGAN!!" Naruto yelled as he jupmed up, slowly, the massive chakra hurricane inching

towards Palkia's head. Closer, closer, closer, closer...

Silence. Every last villager and Duelist went quiet, the world seemed to stop for a moment as Palkia's head

ruptured, cracked, and finally exploded. People screamed, some shielded themselves as the blood spattered from

the severed arteries, Naruto falling, falling, falling, and him finally realizing he was going to die from the fall, when

Dark Gaia swooped him up and placed him on top of Hokage Rock, where most of the people were.

Some brave souls looked down at the bloody mass, only to see the white, decaying flesh of the once-great

dragon Palkia, Deity of Space itself.

And this, was only the beginning of Hubber, a tale of parrots, foolishness, cupcakes, life, death, and love.

""""""""""""

You like it? Yes, no, maybe, lobster? Well, read and review, I'll update soon! 


End file.
